Tardy to the Party
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi plan on telling everyone they are a couple at a party, but when the Hokage works late, things are bound to happen.


"I'll have to meet you there, baby. I have a last second meeting to attend." Kakashi groaned softly as he watched Sakura's smile disappear from her face, the disappointment in her eyes lasted only a second before she straightened her back and smiled a sad smile.

"It's okay. Do what you need to do." She met his apologetic gaze with a soft sigh. "Really, Kashi, it's okay. I know being Hokage means you need to deal with important things before you can have fun."

"I didn't want to see you upset though. I know this party is important to you" He ran his fingers through his hair before reaching across his desk to grab her wrist and slowly lead her to his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nuzzled the back of her neck before kissing it softly.

Sakura smiled and placed her hands on top of his. "Well it's not everyday I become head of hospital." She chuckled as his hold on her grew tighter.

"The party starts at 9pm and the meeting should end around eight, so if I rush home and change, I should be at the bar on time." He mumbled into her hair.

"Sounds good." She giggled softly before rising from his lap and turning to face him. He quickly grabbed her hand and laced that fingers together. "I need to go see Ino. She wants to buy me a special dress for tonight."

"Mm." He hummed softly, a cheeky smile hidden under his mask. "Nothing too short. I don't want anything happening to you while I'm not there."

Sakura laughed and shook her head, her thumbs caressing the side of his hands. "I know. I was hoping we could tell everyone else that we are together. Since I've only told Tsuande-shisu and Ino."

Kakashi nodded and abruptly stood, pulling her against his chest. "I love you, Sakura. I promise we'll tell everyone tonight."

Sakura blushed slightly before wrapping her arms around his back, the sound of his strong heartbeat soothing her nerves she didn't know were fried.

"I better go," she mumbled with a sigh. "I'll see you later." Sakura stood up on her tiptoes to quickly kiss his cheek before gracefully leaping out the window of his office.

"Kami, I love that woman." Kakashi mumbled to himself with a chuckle before sitting back down and working on the remaining paperwork he had before the meeting.

Sakura groaned as Ino threw another dress over the door of her changing room, making the pile of discarded dresses on the chair outside the changing room grow.

"Ino, we've been here for hours. I still really like that dark blue one you say isn't short enough." She rolled her eyes at her blonde friend who was currently sticking her tongue out at the door, but Sakura couldn't see it.

"Fine." Ino sighed with defeat as she rummaged through the growing pile and grabbed the dress in question. It was a midnight blue knee length spaghetti strap dress with black lace trim adorning the skirt with a silk ribbon around the waist. The sweetheart neckline wasn't too revealing, but revealed enough to gain Ino's approval.

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura mumbled, slipping off the horrid orange and white strapless Ino had given her to try on. With a triumphant smile, she pulled on the dark blue dress. Looking at herself in the floor length mirror, she spun in a small circle, the triple layered skirt fluttering against her skin like the cool kiss of spring.

Stopping to face the mirror again, Sakura smiled as she thought of what Kakashi's reaction might be. She had high hopes that he'd love it.

"Are you coming out or what, Forehead?" Ino's exasperated tone made Sakura roll her eyes before she turned from the mirror and pushed the door open with a little twirl.

"Well? Do you like it? I love it!" She giggled as she spun again. Ino laughed and shook her head.

"It's gorgeous. He'll love it." She winked before gathering the discarded dresses. "I can't wait to do your hair and makeup. You're going to look breathtaking."

Sakura laughed as she walked back into the changing room, feeling excited about the party and Kakashi's reaction.

"Almost…. and done!" Ino smiled with satisfaction as she pulled her hand, holding a mascara wand, away from Sakura's face. "Perfect. Your hair is perfect. Your makeup is amazing. I am good."

Sakura blushed slightly before looking into the mirror. Ino had settled on a gray eyeshadow with a black cat eyeliner and dark blue eyeliner on her waterline. Her lashes looked longer thanks to Ino's false lashes. Not too much, but definitely noticeable. Her lips were glossed with a pale pink tint and her hair was up in a loose half bun that hung to the side. Around her neck she wore a thin black ribbon and had sapphire studs in her ears. She had to admit, Ino had some talent.

"Thanks, Pig." She smiled at her best friend as she stood to put on her dark blue velvet pumps. "Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah," She declared with a confident smile. Ino was wearing a low cut, skin tight red dress with a high slit up the left side paired with black pumps and studded clutch. Her hair was down and soft curls flowed down her back. Gold bracelets on each wrist and a gold and pearl necklace.

"Let's go party!" Ino laughed as she linked arms with Sakura, pulling her quickly out of her bedroom and out of her apartment. As soon as they touched the road, they took off running full speed to the bar.

Pausing to touch up Sakura's hair, the girls walked into the bar and were greeted with loud cheers and applause.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he walked up to the girl's, Sasuke close behind.

"Thanks," she smiled as she looked around the bar. All her hospital colleagues and close friends showed up. The sight of everyone there to congratulate her warmed her heart. She sighed softly to herself, wishing Kakashi was with her.

"Hey, Forehead, let's get a drink." Ino suggested, pulling Sakura by the arm to the bar.

Ino held up two fingers to the bartender. "Two sake please!"

Sakura sat at the bar and cupped her chin with her hand, sighing once again.

"Thank you." She mumbled to the bartender who had placed the sake in front of them, not bothering to look up.

"Why's the party girl so glum?" An unfamiliar voice chuckled behind her. Sakura lifted her head and turned on her stool to see a man she didn't quite recognize. She quickly scanned the bar for Ino and found her sitting in Shikamaru's lap. With a sigh, she brought her gaze back onto the man.

"I'm waiting for someone to show up." Sakura's tone was laced with vagueness and warning to the man, who in turn smirked at her and say in the empty bar stool next to her, their thighs nearly touching.

The man nudged her with his knee, trying to gain her attention, but Sakura wasn't having it. She did her best to ignore the man and drink her forgotten sake. Rolling her eyes, she signaled the bartender for a refill.

"What's a hot piece like you doing all alone? I saw you come in with that blonde hottie." He chuckled. "Seems like she's not that good of a friend-"

"I can take care of myself." She suddenly spat, the man getting on her nerves. "It's my party. If I want to sit alone, then I can."

"Okay, okay." The man raised his arms in defeat and rose from his seat. Before leaving, he leaned in close to Sakura's ear and whispered hotly, "You handle yourself well, for a boring medic."

"Excuse-"

"Leave. Now." A deep voice, laced with anger, interrupted her. As quick as the voice came, the pressure of the man against her vanished.

Spinning around, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Kakashi holding the man off the ground by his throat.

"If you ever touch her again, you will never see the light of day again. I'll make sure if it." Kakashi growled as his fingers tightened, causing the man to kick his legs and claw at Kakashi's hand.

"Kashi," Sakura spoke softly, putting her hand on his arm. "It's okay. He didn't hurt me."

Kakashi looked back and forth between Sakura and the man in his grip, whose face was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Come on, baby." She hissed, lightly slapping his forearm.

Coming back to himself, Kakashi released his hold and watched the man crumple to the floor, coughing violently.

"You go sit at the bar. Let me check him." Sakura sighed softly as she knelt next to the man, her hand glowing softly as she touched his neck.

"I told you I was waiting for someone." She smirked as she helped him stand. "Lord Hokage, some stranger who was been inappropriately touching head of hospital. Strange man, my boyfriend."

Sakura's face flushed with pride as Kakashi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and away from the man.

"H-hokage?" The man stuttered, widening his eyes in fear. "I'm sorry, I need to go."

Sakura giggled as the man tripped over himself to leave the bar, but her triumph was short lived. The entire bar had collectively paused to watch the scene unfold.

"'My boyfriend', Forehead?" Ino crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed, forgetting that she was in a bar full of people, she completely outed her and Kakashi. "Ah. Yeah." She blushed before hiding her face in Kakashi's chest.

"We wanted to tell everyone tonight, but I guess this works too." He chuckled as he rubbed Sakura's back.

"Uh huh. And you didn't think to tell me?" Ino pressed, narrowing her eyes.

"Ino, I'm-"

"It's about time." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What?" Sakura quickly spun in Kakashi's arms and faced the crowd, surprise clear on her face.

"We knew you two had a thing for each other." He shrugged. "We had a group bet. I won." He added with a smirk as practically the entire bar was tossing money in front of Shikamaru.

"What the hell?" Kakashi whispered.

"So, you don't think it's weird?" Sakura asked in a small voice.

"Nah." Ino shook her head and smirked. "If anyone in the village was your best match, it's definitely Kakashi-sensei."

"But there's still something I don't get." Sakura tilted her head to the side as she made eye contact with Kakashi again. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh," Kakashi mumbled as he scratched his cheek, avoiding her gaze. "I didn't like seeing that guy pressed up against you. I know you can take care of yourself, but something in me just… snapped. I didn't know what I was doing until you said something." He confessed, his face growing warm as he felt everyone's surprised gaze on him.

"Thank you," She whispered as she reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers. "It's adorable you got jealous." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay!" Ino clapped her hands. "Let's get this party going! Bartender, drinks for everyone." She winked before quickly hugging Sakura and pulling Shikamaru to the dance floor.

Sakura laughed softly as Kakashi sighed beside her. "That was easier than I thought."

"I love you." Sakura smiled up at him and squeezed his fingers. "I'm glad that went okay, too."

"As long as I have you, everything will always go okay."


End file.
